Wisps Of Time
by WolfOfProphecy's
Summary: Isis Allwolf. Known Avenger and Mutant, has a problem. The nightmares won't leave. People keep telling her that their just dreams, figments of her imagination. But these dreams show her teams past. But do others show the future? Or are they only dreams? Sequel to 'The Vengeful Angel'. Whump included.
1. Nightmares Of Time

_**Hey Guys! Im back! This is the sequel to 'The Vengeful Angel' so it would be best to read that first.**_

* * *

_It was dark._

_All she could see was the golden light. Wisping around her. The essence of time itself, circling her like prey. She could see every thing. All of her team mates lives flashed unforgivably in front of her. She couldn't see the future. It was always clouded, stopping her from erasing things from time by changing it. saving someone who was meant to die on that forgiving day._

_But now all she could see was his life. Tony's warmongering and his capture in the cave, dying of palladium poisoning, flying into a portal. Even his thoughts reached her mind._

_The pain of the arc reactor was to much for her though and she howled._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tony ran into her room. There, tossing around endlessly on the bed, was Isis. Her pure white wings were splayed across the bed as she twisted, panting frantically.

The team were behind him as he near enough ran to the young girl and gently shook her awake.

Her eyes burst open, glowing gold for a few almost miss-able moments before returning to their normal crystal blue color.

She threw a punch at Tony, who lifted his arms defensively, but the punch never met him. He peeked out only to see that her fist was hovering in front of his face.

Dropping her fist, she looked behind Tony, to see the others looking slightly worried.

"Not again..." She groaned, shutting her eyes, the flashes of her teams former lives fading along with her tiredness.

"You alright Paws?" Asked Clint. Paws was a fond nickname Clint called her, he obviously thought it fit, though Steve thought differently as he made a face.

"Im fine Legolas. Though I might be going insane..." She mumbled the last part to herself.

"Now that _someone_ has woke us up I'm going to start making breakfast. Who's with me?" Asked Bruce, who was still looking at Isis with some interest.

There was a chorus of yes from around the room as everyone left to let Isis get changed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Isis climbed down the small set of stairs, wings tucked neatly behind her as she walked.

As she came into the kitchen she was suddenly aware of how relaxed the other Avengers looked.

Bruce was cooking breakfast on the stove, the smells of bacon and eggs drifting over to the wolf.

Thor was, once again, eating Pop-tarts whilst talking to Steve, who was reading the news.

Both Clint and Natasha were doing a crossword, Clint's tongue stuck out in a almost comic expression of concentration.

And Tony was, as usual, on his Tablet, which was lead on the table, showing holograms of his Iron Man suit. By the looks of it he was working on the repulsors and jets.

Isis plonked herself down on a stall next to Tony, watching over his shoulder as he tweaked one thing then the next. She lent over and tweaked something herself and, to Tony amazement, the performance levels of the repulsors shot up drastically, as Tony himself had been trying to do.

"How did you...?" Tony for once was silenced. This girl, who only a week ago had made _friends_ with Nick Fury, had just tweaked his repulsors to a higher level.

When Bruce came over, he placed everyone's breakfast on the table and took his seat to the other side of the billionaire, who was still sitting speechless.

"What the..." Isis nearly choked on the food she was wolfing down, at the pure bewilderment in the scientists voice. She earned a few glares and odd looks from the others for that, but she just shrugged and carried on eating.

Tony started to ramble on about how this was completely impossible and it shouldn't of worked, until Natasha shut him up by putting his coffee in front of him.

"Thanks Nat." He said, stopping his ramble to just stare in amazement at the girl.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head in a classic, puppy is confused manner. This made Clint laugh, almost falling off his chair.

"How in Thor's name did you do this?" Thor perked up at his name, starting to wonder what they were talking about.

"It was simple. You had a loose wire."

Tony gawped at her when he saw she was right, one small wire had become loose and all Allwolf had done was correct it.

He climbed to his feet and, seeing that Isis was finished and also getting to her feet, walked up to her and proceeded to drag her down to his lab.

They weren't seen till the next morning.

* * *

_**Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Time Waits For No Wolf

_**Hey people! Im back! This took me ages to write so sorry...**_

_**Do I look like I own the Avengers?**_

_**But I do own Isis Allwolf. She's mine! All mine!**_

* * *

It wasn't until Bruce went down to Tony's shop, the next day, that anyone saw the pair. To Bruce's surprise Tony was laid out on the couch that Pepper had made him bring down there.

Next to him was a white wolf, one wing draped over the inventor and the other falling off the side of the makeshift bed. Isis was snoring slightly and her head was pressed where Tony's Arc Reactor was, giving her white fur a blueish glow.

As Bruce entered the lab, the wolf stirred and lifted her head.

"Morning Bruce." He only realized she was talking telepathically because he was watching the pair like a vulture.

He was about to answer when Isis leapt off the couch, careful to not wake the genius beside her, and padded over to him, gesturing with her tail for him to follow her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was a few hours before Tony woke and as soon as he stood he was herded upstairs by Isis, who seemed happy.

"We're doing something as a team today!" She exclaimed, excited at the fact that whatever they were doing consisted of the whole team.

"Then why are you dragging me? I can walk you know. I'm not as old as Cap." That got a slight chuckle out of the girl, as she lessened her grip on his arm but still dragged him along.

When they had finally arrived at the common room (the room where there used to be Loki sized holes in the floor) he was surprised to see all of the team, Pepper and Rhodey, all sat having a great time.

At the moment it looked like Thor was telling a tale. His story's were always over the top, but most likely true.

"Wow. Old Platypus decided to come out of his cave?" Tony said, all eyes traveling to him and his companion.

"Yeah very funny Tony," Rhodey deadpanned, "And you never told me you had a kid."

Tony's face was complete and utter shock whilst behind him Isis let out a brief chuckle, and Clint yet again fell of his perch.

"I'm not related to Shellhead in anyway thank you," She said, "I'm Isis Allwolf by the way."

"James Rhodes. But everyone calls me Rhodey." He smiled as they shook hands, she was a good kid, he thought.

"So what you doing here Sourpuss?" Called Tony, who was looking around for his phone.

"On the counter!" Isis called, watching as he scampered toward said counter, and the relief on his face when he found it.

"As the kid," Isis made a noise at that, "had probably told you, we're all going out."

"Im not a kid."

"Yes you are." Everyone else chorused, only earning a glare from Isis, which only made them laugh more.

"Whatever. Lets go!"

They all followed Isis into the elevators, and down to the garage where Steve grabbed his motorbike, Rhodey drove on of Tony's 'family' cars with Thor, Bruce,Nat in the back and Tony drove one of his expensive 4-seater cars with him and Pepper in the front and Isis and Clint in the back.

"So where are we going?" Tony asked. Isis shrugged whilst the other two adults had a knowing look on their face's.

Following Rhodey all the way there made Tony nervous. He liked driving fast, but not knowing where he was going, and being stuck behind the other car, made his driving slower than usual.

Once they parked up both Tony and Isis gasped.

They had traveled to a Fun Fair.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA

After forcing Tony onto most of the rides, and playing numerous games at the stalls, the Avengers and Co. finally left at around 3 o'clock, with certain prizes in their arms.

Isis had a fluffy wolf teddy, which she adored as it looked just like her, except it didn't have the golden fur at the tail.

Clint had won a plastic arrow set, and was now plotting ways to pull pranks with said arrows.

Bruce and Steve had somehow found Hulk and Captain America teddy bears, and Tony found out that Isis had given them the bears.

Pepper and Rhodey had both won Cotton Candy and were eating that.

Thor had found a toy hammer and was saying how he had a great time at the 'Fair of Fun',and was swinging it around. He had been made to wear normal clothes as otherwise he would stand out more than he already did.

Nat had won a remote controlled tarantula and was aiming to get batteries as soon as they returned to the tower.

Tony, to everyone's surprise, had won a Iron Man shirt in his size. It had the head of the suit on the front and he claimed it was his 'secondary suit'.

They had been on the way home when Rhodey pulled over. Tony climbed out the car and walked over to him, the others trailing behind.

Nat was the first to speak.

"We have a problem."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA

They drove to the tower almost immediately, the Avengers getting into their suits and taking off in the Quinjet almost as soon as they got in the towers doors.

Apparently the people blowing up lower Manhattan, were high tech terrorists. They had huge guns, missiles, you name it they had it.

The shock was where the weapons came from.

And it made a certain armored hero mad.

The first thing they saw was a big missile launcher. But that wasn't what shocked them.

It was the name clearly shown on the side of said weapons.

Stark Industry's.

As soon as Tony saw them he flipped, he could see the weapons, the things, he had tried to wipe off the Earth as soon as he built the Iron Man Armour.

He had thought he got rid of them all.

Obviously not.

So he flew into the battle, repulsors already aiming as he leaped out the Quinjet, closely followed by Thor and Isis.

The battle in itself was tense. For every missile or rocket the terrorists fired, the Avengers would destroy another.

Isis had her wings out, the silver of their armor glinting in the afternoon sun, as she cut another missile launcher to shreds.

All of a sudden she got the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Looking up she saw the red and gold hero, he was enraged and firing at any weapon that the opposing team owned.

Feeling the need to, she flew at him and knocked him over, as a missile nearly hit the hero, who flew away, still angry.

What he hadn't looked at, was Whitefang.

The missile had hit the girl instead, knocking her out the sky and onto the roof of an old building.

The missile had blown up, right next to her, and Allwolf got a sudden sense of deja vu, as a sudden pain flared in her chest.

Looking down she could see the blood, seeping through her bullet proof vest at various points, the shrapnel having hit there most.

Her whole world blackened as she fell unconscious.

And the last thing she heard was a frantic voice in her ear.

* * *

_**Please Review or no cookies.**_


	3. Wolfie, Wolfie burning bright

_**Hey guys Im back! Please enjoy my gift to you.**_

* * *

All Isis could feel was pain.

Her chest was bursting with what seemed like flares. Whatever had happened before the battle hadn't ended well. In fact she couldn't even remember it ending...

Well that was worrying.

She could hear voices ringing in her ears. They sounded worried and Isis couldn't recognize any voices.

She groaned. The pain flared again as someone picked her up in strong arms. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing a man with long hair, and a worried expression on his face. She groaned again and he looked down.

"Friend Stark, the wolf is awake!" Then she remembered, Thor was carrying her.

The pain came again and she thrashed, falling out of the Asgardians arms, falling onto the floor with a pained thud.

The pain became to much and she howled, before darkness once again claimed her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tony hadn't seen Isis for the rest of the battle.

He had thought she was off fighting somewhere, scaring the life out of the opposition, some literally.

The last he had seen the young flying wolf was when she had miraculously saved him from a incoming missile.

In his rage he hadn't even checked if she was ok, and had flew off to rid the world of his own weapons.

At the moment the team, minus Allwolf, were stood in a barren street. There was rubble just about everywhere, and any buildings still standing were either crumbling or had no windows left.

They had already rounded up the last terrorists and sent them to Shield.

"Wheres Whitefang?" It had to be Banner who asked the question. The doctor was less green now and was fully dressed, but he still shifted a lot. Turns out no one had seen the wolf after she had saved Tony.

"The last I saw her was... Oh god." With that sudden realization the genius flew off to the last place he had seen Isis Allwolf.

What he saw made him want to puke.

There, lent against a small pile of rubble was Isis. There was fragments of a bomb of some kind surrounding her.

This wasn't what horrified Tony though.

It was the blood.

Isis was unconscious, but her chest was a mess. The shrapnel of the bomb had penetrated her bullet proof vest, hitting her chest.

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Not again.

Tony didn't notice as the team landed. He never noticed their collective gasps at the sight. He never noticed as Thor gently picked Isis up.

"Friend Stark, the wolf is awake!" That was what shocked Tony out of his trance. He ran over to Thor and the bundle in his arms, and sure enough cloudy blue eyes were peaking through her eyelids.

The noise from Thor had shocked her though and she thrashed, falling and landing on her chest with a dreadful thud.

The howl that emitted from her was heartbreaking.

Thor picked the now unconscious girl up, holding her slightly tighter so she wouldn't fall again.

As they walked to the Quinjet, Tony realized what he had to do.

He knew how to save her.

As he flew off, he could hear the calls of his team through the com-links.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They had been waiting for hours.

Once Tony had returned, armor-less, with an Arc Reactor in his hands they finally got why he flew off so frantically.

Both he and Bruce had literally ran into the surgery, and had returned only half an hour ago, and were now waiting to see their injured team mate.

Everyone was outside the room. Tony and Clint were both pacing, whilst Nat was trying to hot-wire the food machine at the end of the hall. Thor was stood stock still next to the door as if guarding it and both Bruce and Steve were sitting on the plastic chairs, waiting.

It was another hour before they heard anything about Isis' condition. A nurse came out of the room, which they were keeping Isis in, and made a noise.

"Right. You can go see her but-" She was cut off when the team scrambled past her, all wanting to see their injured friend.

Isis was knocked out, her chest swathed in clean white bandages. In the direct center, exact-ally where Tony's arc would be, was a blue light.

Isis had a Arc Reactor and she didn't even know it yet.

They all settled around their team mate, and patiently waited for her to wake.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was dark.

That was the first thought that came to mind when Isis Allwolf opened her eyes. She was in a bed and, by the smell, was in the infirmary of the Shield Helicarrier.

Now that she thought about it, there was a faint blue glow surrounding the room, coming form somewhere around her.

She looked down.

And swore.

The bandages covering her chest did hardly anything to stop the intense blue light of a Arc Reactor and now that she thought about it, her chest stung.

She had a Arc Reactor.

That dream, that recurring dream, where she would wake up from the pain of a Arc Reactor, that hadn't been Tony's pain.

It had been hers.


	4. Silence In The Rafters

It was a only a week later that Isis was let back to the tower. After 9 escape attempts from the Helicarrier Med-bay the doctors and nurses had become annoyed with the escaping wolf and had finally let her home with the Avengers. The only thing was she wasn't aloud to go on missions.

But Tony had sorted that out. If there were any problems either the Fantastic Four or the X-Men would handle it, unless the problem was really ultra bad then, and only then, would the Avengers come and help.

So at the moment the whole team and two extras were all sat around the common room. Rhodey, Thor, Steve and Bruce were all playing a card game, each looking mesmerised as they stared at their cards.

Clint and Natasha were sat on a loveseat (though anytime you told them what the seat was you would recieve a glare), Natasha had her legs curled under her and Clint was leaning on his elbows.

Isis herself was in wolf form, curled up with her head on Tonys lap as he continuously stroked her pelt. Tony was also ajusting his armour on his Starkpad, and Pepper was sat on the other side of him on her laptop.

At that moment Isis had gotten bored. Her wings were itching to fly, and her claws ready to fight. But they wouldn't even let her in the training room.

So, whilst they were all occupied she quickly leapt of Tonys lap, and bolted toward the door for the stairs. She knew it was useless trying the elevator, because Tony would only get Jarvis to bring it back up.

She was close and about to push the door open with her wolvish nose, when she was lifted up by Thor and plonked back next to Tony in one swift movement.

"Do you ever give up?" That came from Clint, who was trying not to laugh as Isis, once again failed to escape.

"If she ever _did_ give up the appocalipse would be coming."

A sudden growl brought them out of their banter, instead looking toward the now human wolf. She was glaring daggers at the wall and the others were surprised it hadn't spontaniously combusted by now.

Isis smirked and suddenly there was a golden flash as she disappeared.

"I wish she'd stop that. She's frozen us twice already." Grumbled Rhodey.

"Hey J, wheres Isis now?" Asked Stark, standing.

"She is currently decending toward the Training Room Sir." The AI replyed and the group climbed to their feet, running down the stairs to follow the run away mutant.

WoTWoTWoTWoTWoT

Isis ran. She knew they would follow her as soon as they unfroze, so she ran as fast as she could, taking 2 steps at a time as she charged down the stairs.

She had to stop a few times because of the ache in her chest, but she only continued seconds later.

Once she was down in the Training room she ordered Jarvis to start up the weapons at level 6. Tony had made the training room into a sort of battleground, with guns and things coming out the walls to shoot at people, and robots for hand-to-hand combat.

She was ten minutes into fighting when she heard them. Ignoring the fact that the Avengers and Co were watching her every move like a hawk, she flew into the air, her pure white feathers fluffing as the cold air battled against them for dominance.

The door opened and the simulation stopped, the robots and guns powering down.

Landing lightly on her feet, she walked over to the others, who were watching her carefully, as if she would topple over at any given second.

"What are you staring at?"

They all immediatly started telling her how stupid she was for running off, and how she should still be resting.

She rolled her eyes. Sometimes these people were a little _to _over protective, and it annoyed her to no end.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, her sensetive ears twitching at the outstanding lelel of noise in the room.

"Im fine you nutheads. So shut up about it. Your giving me a headache."

Well that shut them up.

WoTWoTWoTWoTWoT

There was silence.

Bitter, sweet silence.

The only people in the room were two men. But just by watching you could tell there was trouble brewing.

The silence was broke by a gun. The single bullet flying out of its chamber, and racing over to its target.

There was no noise after that. Except the lone footsteps of the other man.

The lone footsteps of the lone assassin.

* * *

_**Hey people sorry its took so long. I did have it ready about 2 days ago but then, as I was about to save, the electric went out, taking my computer with it. Grr...**_

_**I also have another problem. I need a assassiny name. So if you could help that would be great. It would have to be a code name and not their real name though...**_

_**Please Review and give me some names and if you liked this chapter!**_

_**-Wolf**_


	5. What in Thor's Name is going on?

After a fair argument over what to do next Tony announced that as he was the owner of the Tower, that he was in charge. This lead to the others dragging Isis back upstairs to where they had previously been. This caused Isis to start grumbling again, only to be silenced by a look from Thor, who was contemplating throwing the wolf over his shoulder again.

After trudging halfway up the stairs they were stopped by a low growling noise. Turning to the mutant at the back of their group they were surprised to see her clutching her chest, her blue eyes turned Gold and fearful as she stood there froze to the spot.

Small golden wisps twirled around her like leaves caught in the wind, and almost as suddenly as it started, Allwolf blinked, took one look at the others confused looks and bolted down the stairs, the others following after a few seconds of confusion.

WOTWOTWOTWOTWOTWOT

_It was happening all over again._

_The people were chasing her, guns aimed at her colossal wings as she made a run for it out of the death trap._

_Her once bone claws were now covered in a strange metal and her old bone shielding for her winds was the same. Her other bones were somehow not, they were still breakable and a weakness as much as silver was to the young mutant._

_The peopl-no monsters that were following her had the silver in their guns, and were letting loose a bombardment of them at the frightened wolf-girl._

_Then, as soon as it had started, it stopped._

_Literally._

_In her scared and tired state, Isis had used her mysterious time powers without even realizing it, and she thundered on, leaving the cold facility behind her._

Suddenly she was back on the stairs, staring at the Avengers who were watching back with concern written in their scents. Not knowing what to do she ran down the stairs and straight into her room, locking the door.

She walked over to her bed, where she proceeded to curl up, keeping one eye on the locked door. There were frantic knocks and calls from the team on the other side, but none could enter without the pass-code for the keypad at the side of the door.

The only problem was Jarvis. The AI could easily open the door at his creators will and, knowing Tony, he would most likely do just that.

And then said door burst open, the team swarming in as Isis leapt off the bed, changing into her wolf form midair, and scurried under the bed. The Avengers and Co. were not to be fooled though, and Thor dragged her out from under the bed, placing her again on top of it as they all watched her.

She just stared back, her wolfish gaze piecing them as she waited for someone to speak. The one who started first was Tony who, as per usual, seemed to have a soft spot for the teen.

"What was that?" He asked and, knowing that the wolf wouldn't answer willingly, sat down next to her, stroking her head in a calming way. Bruce soon joined on the other side, and Isis finally answered.

"I don't know."

WOTWOTWOTWOTWOTWOT

A while later and the Avengers were watching the TV and were sat around the spacious room. Thor and Steve had taken an armchair each, Clint and Natasha had once again claimed the not-love seat and Bruce, Tony and Isis were all perched on the huge sofa. Rhodey had left for the military base and Pepper had to go to a meeting.

Isis, who was in her wolf form, had her head in Tony's lap again, and was quietly snoring as the genius stroked her white, furry head.

The program they were watching (or weren't in Isis' case) was a cartoon that had animated versions of Tony, Pepper and Rhodey as teenagers, yet still had the armors. The real Tony kept pointing things out like how Shield agents didn't have jet-packs or how the Arc Reactor didn't need charging.

Clint found it hilarious though, and kept saying how Tony was still a 'grumpy pants' even as a teen. Though that earned a deadly glare from said inventor.

All heads turned when Isis suddenly snorted in her sleep and shifted but, thinking this was nothing went back to watching their cartoon, where the animated Tony and Rhodey were arguing.

Isis continued to shift, her head still in Tony's lap. Bruce suddenly leapt up yelling.

Four long claw marks had been made through his shirt quite close to his ribs. They hardly bled but had startled the poor man, as he looked at Isis who continued to lash out with her back legs, tossing continuously.

At Bruce's yell most of the room jumped, including Tony, which also meant that the wolf on his lap fell of.

Letting out a startled yelp, Isis scrambled to stand from where she fell on her back, only to find that her legs didn't seem to want to move, and ended up falling back on her rear end.

Seeing the four distinct claw marks on Bruce's side, Isis stood again and padded over to the now calm man. Headbutting his arm, which he moved, she reached out to nose the wounds and Bruce laughed when the cold nose touched his warm body.

_"Sorry." _

Now feeling sorry for the wolf who had now curled up in his lap, Bruce then realized that everyone was watching them with some kind of concern. Though whether it was the claw marks running down Bruce's side or the fact that Isis hadn't yet turned back into her human form, as she usually did after a nightmare, Bruce wasn't sure but instead calmly stroked the white wolf down the gold streak running down the length of her spine and reaching up to the end of her tail, where it exploded out into a furry mass.

WOTWOTWOTWOTWOTWOT

_**The darkness was evident in the cold dark room. The lone man, stood patiently for his boss, though he had a tense air surrounding him, as if the silence was a protection of some kind to anyone who would lay their eyes on the man.**_

_**Another man entered through the door, and the assassin turned to the boss.**_

_**"The job is done."**_

_**"Well then, Phase 1 is complete. Start phase 2. "**_

_**The lone man, the assassin gave a short nod before starting toward the door, obviously wanting to escape the tense atmosphere of the warehouse.**_

_**"And don't fail me like Eleven did."**_


End file.
